RELIQUUS: La piedad del hereje
by La triada del loto blanco
Summary: Caos... La fuerza destructiva que destruyo al Mágico Reino de Equestria y a sus vecinos. El inicio de todo al igual que su final. Todo cambio no es más que un eslabón de una cadena que se repite. He aquí algunos testimonios de porque los hijos devotos de Celestia y Luna abrazan a la fuerzas primigenias del universo.


El fonógrafo emitia una suave música de violín, cuyo toque era lento. Podía transportante a un mundo en donde el paso más lento, era la caminata de un dios del placer, que se encontraba con su gran amada y, dando vueltas, se miraban profundamente a los ojos. Luego de una larga pausa, se acrecentaba a un paso frénetico, imparable, pero igual de melodioso y perfecto. Sin importar los espasmos de la pareja, aún seguía siendo su momento, aún seguían siendo dioses.

 _"La apoteosis placentera, mi favorita"._

O era así como lo veía en su mente, alejada de la música y enfocada en el vistazo que le proporcionaba el balcón de su estudio. ¡Ah, Manehattan! La gran manzana, centro de cultura y comercio en la Antigua Equestria, y hoy en día era el corazón del gran imperio ultramarino de la Republica de Manehattan. Los grandes edificios, aún después de la Gehena, seguían en pie como testimonios tangibles de un futuro tan brillante y armonioso, como oscuro y aterrador. Eran los testigos grises y escualidos de cómo naves mercantes, escupiendo humo negro al cielo incontrolabe, entraban al puerto para descargar sus mercancías. Mane, diminutivo usado para toda cosa relacionada sobre la república, no sería tan grande o imponente como Hoofington o Baltimare, pero todas tenían cuentas pendientes con ella.

 _"Todos no somos más que fichas en el juego del Caos"._

Si, el poni sonreía. Un unicornio, cuya crin púrpura claro y melena blanca y sedosa, y una Cutie Mark de un sobrero de copa y un bastón con pomo de diamante, sonreía al ver la gran cantidad de trabajadores encorbatados o en finas túnicas luchar para llegar tarde a sus trabajos. O cómo los grandes masas estudiantiles corrían para asistir a los Tribunales de Aptitud Académica, en donde podían salir de la pobreza al convertirse en funcionarios estatales, o simples trabajadores para las familias patricias. Cómo los estribadores, y podía imaginarse las maldiciones que propinanaban, manejaban grandes cargas sin saber su contenido. Cómo los oligarcas y sus familias disfrutaban de la buena vida que otorga la plusvalía... Y todo, porque cada uno de ellos, directa o potencialmente, estaba en sus cascos.

 _"Patéticos."_

Aunque no era así en su juventud. Mejor dicho, en su primera juventud. El "nuevo", aquellos que habían alcanzado el rango de patricio recientemente, no era más que un pobre trabajador del _Reggio Astillero_ , una compañia que aportaba instalaciones, material y personal para la elaboración de nuevos barcos de vapor. Era un simple soldador que ya se había rendido de presentar y fallar en los Tribunales. Un simple trabajador que, cómo muchos, fue directo a las calles cuando la empresa fue directo a la bancarrota. Uno de tantos que decidieron gastar lo que tenían en cada bar y tugurio que encontrase.

 _"Una miserable, implacentera y normal vida."_

Lo mejor que podía hacer era suicidarse. Su esposa no estaría anclada a un pobre perdedor como él. Su hijo no tendría como ejemplo semejante intento de semental que tenía como padre. Pocos lo recordarían, y era mejor así; ya que no se sentía mas que un peón perdido en una jugada de ajedrez que lo desechaba.

 _"Pero no es así. Increible que era tan patético cómo cualquiera de ellos."_

Mientras estudiaba la mejor forma de acabar con su vida, vino su revelación, se había convertido en un... Campeón, aunque no lo sabía. Escuchaba los susurros cálidos de una amante al cruzar la entrada de un callejón. Podía sentir un calor tan placentero en plena tarde otoñal. Podía oler los más grandes y suculentos platillos en un lugar que no era más que una zona roja. La música, ¡ah, la música! Fue la causa de todo, lo que lo motivo a dar los pasos definitivos a su ascenso. Y sin importar la oscuridad o la humedad, el gran brillo púrpura era como una amante que ansiaba la llegada de su amado.

 _"Amado por los Dioses."_

La puerta de donde emanaba aquella acogedora luz, no sería mas fina que la entrada del baño de un bar de mala muerte. Pero, no le importaba. Con solo poner un casco, todos sus músculos se relajaron. La música ¡no era digna de ser escuchada con los ojos abiertos y una expresión tan seria! Así que dejó de ver por su cuenta, dejándose arrastrar por cascos suaves y con el tacto de una buena amante. Se dejó vendar con una cinta negra que, aunque no era necesaria, el olor a azafrán y a fresa parecía potenciar sus terminales placenteras. Escuchaba risas, escuchaba ponis devorando manjares, escuchaba la frenética música que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón. Olía una gran cantidad de perfumes, naturales o artificiales, que inundaban su nariz.

 _"¡Apoteosis!"_

La venda le fue quitada de sus ojos, y eso fue una gran invitación para abrirlos. Siempre le habían contado que el Caos, en cualquiera de sus formas, no era más que la perdición de la ponidad ¡Nada más falso! Encontró una comunión sin igual de ponis conviviendo, solo para alcanzar un grado de extasis que nunca tuvieron ni tendrán en una vida normal. Todo era, ¡extraordinario! Algunos dirían repulsivo, pero ¿denigrar la felicidad era repulsiva? ¿La inspiración o el arte eran repulsivos? ¿La vida misma lo era? Porque no veía nada más que poetas o escritores inspirados para culminar sus obras. No veía mas que hambrientos insaciables devorando los más ricos manjares. No veía mas que el amor verdadero fluir para todos sin discriminación alguna. No veía nada mas que colores que nunca imaginados, olores, pinturas hechas con la maestría de las mejores academias. Nada era aborecible para los sentidos... Nada.

 _"Todo poder, y añadiría placer, exige sacrificios. Y así lo hice. Me deshice de lo viejo para abrazar mi nueva vida. Ahora, con las mil bendiciones del Caos, quiero que todo el mundo abrace lo que yo más amo: el placer sin límites."_


End file.
